1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of art which includes apparatus for handling a heavy or large load. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a trailer for loading, transporting, and depositing a heavy, large or otherwise bulky article or load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present prior art is rather active and replete with various vehicular apparatus and devices for use in handling loads of varying sizes, weights and configurations, particularly large or heavy loads. Such prior art apparatus and devices may take the form of a completely self-contained vehicle that is provided with a load handling mechanism, such as a forklift, and a power source for both actuating the mechanism and moving the vehicle so that the load can be transported to a desired location. Load handling apparatus of this type are normally expensive and complex to manufacture and maintain. Further, they are usually designed for specific job applications and cannot be easily utilized in diverse environments.
Another type of known vehicular load handling device is in the form of a manually-operated vehicle of fairly simple construction, such as a hand truck or the like. Such vehicles require human power to load, transport and unload articles handled thereby. By their very nature, such load handling vehicles are limited in their manner of use and application.
A yet another form of prior art vehicular apparatus for handling a load includes the category of trailers intended primarily for use in conjunction with a tow vehicle, the latter providing the power to transport the trailer to a desired location. More particularly, such trailers may also include various mechanisms carried thereon for the purpose of facilitating the handling of a large or heavy load. These mechanisms are usually in the form of a manually-operated device, such as a winch or clamp, which necessitates control and manipulation by an individual, usually the tow vehicle operator. This time consuming procedure requires the operator to leave the tow vehicle and secure the load onto the trailer before it can be transported. This operation is again repeated in a reverse manner after the trailer has been pulled to the desired location so that the load can be removed therefrom.